


A & E

by AbigailAppleby



Category: merlin(tv)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Doctor Merlin, First Meeting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rugby Arthur, concussion, meet cute
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailAppleby/pseuds/AbigailAppleby
Summary: 这里有两位准备在圣诞节前见面的人。这似乎就像他们命中注定要相遇一般。这似乎正如他们是同一枚硬币的两面样Arthur在一场橄榄球事故（A＆E）后被送进了急诊室，Emrys医生也参与了这个案子。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon
Kudos: 2





	A & E

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A & E](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943867) by [YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide/pseuds/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide). 



> 原作者：圣诞节快乐。 抱歉我这段时间一直没发文章，但我希望能在这个可爱的圣诞聚会能弥补一下：）

“你好，我是医生Merlin Emrys。有人说你遭受了脑震荡，对吗？” Merlin看着躺在床上的男人，他的心脏加快了一拍（听起来太老套了）  
那里躺着的人 – Merlin检查了床单 —— Arthur Pendragon。 他还穿着橄榄球服呢;他的衣服上裹着泥，被雨水浸透了。他慢慢地盯着Merlin，他露齿而笑，这使他也笑起来  
“如你所见，这是正确 的” 可能是Arthur的朋友说 “我是Gwaine。顺便说一句，我喜欢这顶帽子”  
“很高兴见到你” Merlin微笑着握了握他伸出的手。“谢谢” 他轻轻地敲了一下自己精灵帽上的铃铛，使它发出了叮当的响声。  
Arthur在床上，轻轻地皱眉然后咕哝道“不”  
Gwaine大笑着看着Arthur,“朋友，怎么了？”  
Arthur尽他的最大努力怒视着Gwaine，“我的”他用一千码的速度盯向Merlin并再次微笑起来“漂亮”  
Merlin向Gwaine扬起一边的眉毛  
“他看起来似乎是喝醉了” Gwaine解释道“他的意识非常...散漫。他现在说话不经大脑的”  
“噢” Merlin笑起来，铃铛随着他的笑声叮叮当当地响着“那它会让这变得有趣起来”  
这是圣诞节前夜，还有五分钟Merlin就将翻过旧的一年迎接新的一年了。他独自一人害怕地回到家—— 自从他父亲离开了之后，圣诞节不再与以往相似。他仍旧喜欢它，但他的母亲拒绝承认这一事实，这就是为什么今天没有人陪伴他的原因。他的朋友们都各自回了他们自己的家; Gwen邀请他加入她，但他再从不想扩大他们的预算。她的爸爸也因为这事挣扎着。  
“好吧，Pendragon先生” Merlin开始道“你愿意为我站起来一下吗？”  
“我愿意为你做任何事情” 当Arthur试图拉自己起来时对他露出一个wink。好吧，可能应该是个wink的但它实际上看起来只是他努力地眨了眨眼。他似乎想了一下又补充道 “请叫我Arthur”尽管似乎他是想说相反的话。  
Arthur摇摇晃晃地站在哪儿，Merlin快速地抓住 Arthur的肱二头肌好让他站起来， 并忍不住压了一压。他的肌肉非常结实，但显然，因为Merlin是一位医生所以他并不会考虑这个。  
Gwaine坐在房间角落的椅子上看着他们。他看过经历过脑震荡的人是什么样子—— 他和他们经历过橄榄球事故的。这总是很有趣  
Merlin领着Arthur站在挂着帘子的病房的一端，而他站在另一端。“你能走直线吗？” Merlin 问。在急症室（A＆E）工作了三年后，他的检查表已经死记硬背了。  
Arthur眨眨眼，看起来他似乎没有明白Merlin的指示。他很迷惑。那可不太好  
“看着我” Merlin说“像这样 然后他开始直直地卖出一步，再迈出第二步，走成一条直线， 用他的手臂帮助他自己保持平衡  
Arthur在Merlin走出半步之后也开始走。如果没有Merlin稳住他，他在第三步就会因为失衡倒在分配手套的机器上  
“你同意平衡现在不是个问题吗？” Merlin笑着，在Arthur和Gwaine之间看了看。他从Gwaine哪得到了一个象征性的微笑，从Arthur哪儿则是得到一个困惑的眼神 “请坐回床上”  
Arthur轻松地照做了，他坐在床边，晃着脚。Merlin 没有多想从他两腿间站起来。他需要看看他的眼睛  
“你是我见过最漂亮的人” Arthur说，他迟钝地笑着盯着Merlin的眼睛  
坐在房间角落的Gwaine扑哧一笑。Merlin的脸迅速变红  
“谢谢你，Arthur” Merlin咯咯地笑着，他的双眼闪着光，让他的双手保持忙碌的状态（显然是为了检查他的健康，因为那是他的工作）。他们说它很适合我的耳朵”  
Arthur直直地看着Merlin的耳朵，就好像他刚开始没看见似的“我喜欢你的耳朵。它们非常可爱。我很高兴你拥有它们”  
Merlin脸红了并尽量不让自己因此哭出来。这似乎太晚了，因为每个人都拿他的耳朵开玩笑“我也很高兴自己能有这样一对耳朵”  
Arthur高兴地对着他点了点头，似乎因为Merlin赞同他的话而感到高兴。  
Merlin向后站了一些—— 这让Arthur很失望—— 要进行他的下一项检查了“我需要你把你的手臂伸到身体两侧，然后你看看能用你交叉的指尖摸你的鼻子吗？”  
Arthur继续执行他的指令; 他是首先将右手手指慢慢放上了鼻子... 好吧，是他的脸。当Arthur试图用另一只手指指上他的眼睛时，Merlin 露出一个小小的微笑看着他。Gwaine 站起来以便能更近地看到Arthur把他的右手指放在嘴唇上  
Merlin微笑起来 “好了，我能充分认定你遭遇了脑震荡。你现在可以停下来了”  
但Arthur仍在继续，所以Merlin挤出一个困惑的眼神看着Gwaine，然后慢慢地把Arthur的手臂放下来。当Merlin试图把他的另一只手拿开时，Arthur用自己的手抓住了它们，把他们俩的手指缠绕在一起  
Merlin叹着气“听着，Arthur我上司如果看见我们这样，他会要了我的脑袋的”  
“我是一名骑士。我会保护你的” Arthur的表情坚毅地就像钢铁一般  
Gwaine笑起来解释道“那就是我们叫的名字。橄榄球男孩”  
“你把你自己称作骑士？” Merlin扬起一边眉毛问他现在应该知道他们都是一群自命不凡的白痴了  
“其他人也这样叫我们！我们的粉丝！” Arthur抱怨着，摇了摇他们交缠在一起的手。“人们很喜欢我们，我们很英勇。”  
“那你一定是经常非常勇敢地将自己置于发生脑震荡的境地。” Merlin打趣道，他随意地让Arthur 握着他们俩的手，任意摆弄  
“你认为我很勇敢吗？” Arthur问着，他的眼里充满着深深的渴求  
“非常”  
Gwaine欣喜地看着他们俩  
“我恐怕得让你去做个 CT 扫描，这样我们才能排除任何严重的头部损伤。如果我们什么都没找到，那你就可以回家了。重要的是有人在事发四十八小时后和你在一起” Merlin 叹气  
Merlin 并不想让Arthur走。他甚至不能问他的电话号码，因为他根本就不记得。他只能装作这样因为他根本不知道接下来会发生什么。他可能甚至都不是个同。  
“他没有任何人和他一起” Gwaine突然说“我的意思是，我得回家了” 他看着手机 “我的航班还有几小时就要起飞了。我们其他的朋友现在可能对于照看他感到是一团大麻烦。他的家人正享受着滑雪的旅程，而他选择回到他的比赛”他满是喜爱地揉了揉Arthur的头发  
“好吧。那他就在这儿呆一晚吧。我会和他待在一起直到他清醒过来” Merlin说  
“但明天是圣诞节” Gwaine插话道，好像这事对他很重要一般  
Merlin耸耸肩，看着被Arthur握着的自己的手“噢，好吧”

•

“把我推进机器” Arthur要求道  
CT扫描显示一切正常，Gwaine已经离开。过了几个小时，Merlin的班结束了，他和经理谈了一下加班的事。直到午夜才算完，之后他一定要回家。他不打算但是，噢，好吧。  
Merlin因为Arthur的率直而笑起来，并且开始工作，扯了扯一大片肉下的床单。 Arthur穿上了医院的睡袍，里面穿着内衣  
“好吧，Arthur，我要去检查我其他的病人了，检查完后我就会回家” Merlin说  
他的表显示着时间为11:55 PM，在他走之前，他还有几分钟能和Arthur待在一起。他从窗帘里溜出来，即使走在走廊上，也能听到Arthur的抗议声。病房很安静，看起来所有人都睡了。他的同事们看起来都很困，但还是向他挥挥手  
Merlin沿着他被分配的病房走着，检查着床单和生命特征。在他的检查途中并没有突发的重大事件发生。他花了额外的时间来检查一位在上个星期初入院的老太太。她骨折并摔断了她的臀骨。他们通常聊得很开心，她告诉他，他和体型强壮的人很相衬。听到Arthur的事她会很骄傲的。显然，她嫁给了一个高大健壮的女人，她做了一个可爱的枕头。她正在睡觉，她的心率正常（稍微有点高），所以他离开并回到Arthur那里。  
Arthur看到Merlin就高兴起来 “你是一个强盗吗？”他露着牙齿微笑着问  
“什么？” Merlin笑起来。他有点担心 Arthur的病情会在他离开之后恶化。“我是个医生”  
Arthur发出‘啧啧’的声音似乎在指谪他的愚蠢“你是一个强盗吗？你拿走了一件东西”  
Merlin闭上眼睛，畏缩着退到警戒线，当他抬起头来看时， Arthur的眼神里充满了笑意。他笑着朝床走去。  
“是的，我是个强盗。我偷走了你的心” Merlin发出可爱的笑声  
Arthur吃惊的表情使他们都笑起来  
“你会和我约会吗？” Arthur问  
“你不知道会发生什么。” Merlin说，后悔扼制住了自己的声音 “在这种情况下占你的便宜是不公平的。”  
“我很好!” Arthur坚持“看!”  
他坚持着要坐起来，把裹在被单里的东西拿出来。他从自己身体的一侧举起手臂，并成功地将他的手指指上他的鼻子的顶端。  
“棒极了！” Merlin微笑 “在脑震荡的情况下睡觉是不太好的。你可能醒来就口吃了” 他抖了抖Arthur的枕头，轻轻地推他让他躺下。  
“你会和我约会吗？” Arthur重复道，用满怀期望的眼神盯着Merlin  
Merlin想着。这真的很不正式“我会和你约会的...”跟着 Arthur激情地点了点头“如果你明天醒来能再问我一次，我就答应你”  
“好！” Arthur发出胜利的‘嘘’声，握起拳头打了打气  
“除非你是个听话的病人” Merlin补充道 “这就意味着你该睡觉了”  
Arthur咧嘴一笑，坐到枕头上。Merlin自己坐在房间一侧的椅子上，膝盖抵在胸前。他闭上眼睛，但又立刻睁开眼睛，一个枕头被扔到他的脸上。Arthur对他咧嘴一笑，然后又安定下来。  
“白痴”Merlin喃喃地说着，把枕头靠在他的头边，靠在墙上。

•

Merlin第二天一早同样是被枕头砸到脸而清醒过来的他挣扎着寻找自己的方向；那种被攻击的微弱想法威胁着他的脑袋迅速地进入清醒的意识状态。  
“嘿！” Merlin听到了声音并眨着眼，直到他看到Arthur整个人坐在床上“和我一起约会？”  
Merlin把他的四肢从椅子上解放出来，困意沉沉地眨眨眼“什么？”  
“昨天晚上？” Arthur催促道“你答应我如果我今天早上再问你一遍就和我出去约会”  
“早安？” Merlin问，声音因为困倦而变得粗哑“圣诞节快乐”  
Arthur 眨眨眼“圣诞节……快乐？” Arthur问 “今天是圣诞节？而你却在这儿？”  
“有人得看着你直到你四十——八小时后恢复意识为止。你的朋友 —— Gwaine？ ——他说周围没人照看你，所以我就守了你一晚上。我希望应该没有问题？”  
Arthur蠢蠢地眨了眨眼“没有问题？不。你浪费了和家人待在一起的时间来照看我”  
Merlin挥挥手让他离开 “我一会儿就去看我妈妈。我没有别的计划。事实上，我讨厌在圣诞节孤零零一个人，而我的朋友们也已经被别的事给占满了。在这儿和你闲聊其实挺好的”  
Arthur看着他，似乎这是他听到过最糟糕的事“和我约会吧？今天？ 等我们出院了，我们可以去喝杯咖啡。”  
Merlin灿烂地对他笑着。 这个家伙一定很固执 “很乐意。我去拿你的证件” 

•

“那是第一个我一醒来就看到美丽的Merlin的圣诞节.” Arthur 对着一屋子的人回忆着  
“而且我也希望在余生的每一个圣诞节醒来时都能看见他美丽的容颜”  
Arthur牵起Merlin的手把它举起来，这样他们就能亲吻了。房间里的每一个人都为他们鼓掌，为他们欢呼。当他们分开时，Arthur颤抖着在Merlin的手指上戴上戒指，像一个骄傲的孩子一样笑起来  
“我非常爱你”Arthur再次灿烂地笑起来亲吻了Merlin “圣诞节快乐”


End file.
